Copia y pega en tu perfil
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Pequeños copia y pega inspirados en D! Powerpuff Girls Z
1. Chapter 1

_**Copia y pega en tu perfil.**_

Si quieres ser golpeado por un rayo blanco —negro—, copia esto en tu perfil.

Si eres una dulce-maniaca que pelearía con un mono por dulces, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (y compárteme algún dulce).

Si eres una adicta al manga, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te pasas tus ratos libres leyendo revistas de moda, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si todos los chicos de tu instituto quieren salir contigo y los rechazas sutilmente, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes un extraño donde hablar con los animales, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (y visita a un psicólogo).

Si quieres tener un martillo como Kaoru para golpear a todos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si le tienes miedo al dentista, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres un luchador profesional que nunca se quita su máscara, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te la pasas comprando ropa y siempre usas la misma, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres el hombre —cangrejo— más macho, que siempre toma tequila y tiene montones de mujeres a tus pies, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (¿Qué?, ¿No entiendes el sarcasmo?).

Si gritas cada cinco segundos "¡Odio las faldas!", copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres alguien que utiliza armas de destrucción masiva con apariencia de juguete, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres un mono que habla siempre en tercera persona, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (¡Yo, Mojo Jojo, destruiré a quien escribió esto!).

Si eres de los que quiere destruir/conquistar el mundo por alguna pavada, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (¡Se me ha caído mi helado! ¡Destruiré al mundo!).

Si cuando le pisas la cola a un gato, piensas que te convertirás en la niña del exorcista (?), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piensas que Kaoru se ve linda con falda, no copies ni pegues esto en tu perfil, ella podría encontrarte y no la contarías.

Si te preguntas como es que el alcalde llego a ser alcalde, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si unos chicos te levantaron la falda y vieron tus bragas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Butch aparezca desnudo en tu habitación, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres una noche de pasión alocada con Brick, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Boomer es super lindo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que los Rowdyruff Boys deberían de aparecer más en la serie, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes una profesora muy ingenua que se cree escusas muy tontas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no tienes perfil y estás leyendo esto, copia y pe… olvídalo (Al menos deja reviews).

Si quieres que las parejas (verdes, rojas y azules) sean canon, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Kuriko y Ken harían linda pareja, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres una persona que dice que todo es de su territorio/propiedad, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que todo el mundo se ha olvidado que existes a pesar de ser uno de los villanos principales, copia y pega esto en tu perfil. (Nadie quiere a Mojo *sniff*)

Si tus hijos te cambiaron de sexo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tus hijos no te respetan, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez pensaste que las parejas (rojas, azules y verdes) eran incesto pues los chicos están hechos del ADN de las chicas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si llamas a tu padre Profesor en lugar de Papá, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si viste al hermano de tu amiga recién salido de la ducha, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (Dai es sexy, y es solo mío, ¡No lo miren!).

Si alguna vez dudaste de la hombría del profesor por tener todo decorado con corazones, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que me fume algo cuando escribí esto, no copies ni pegues esto en tu perfil.

Si te gustaron los copia y pegue, deja un reviews.

Si quieres que continúe con los copia y pega en tu perfil, deja un reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Copia y pega en tu perfil._**

Si eres un mono con muy mala suerte en los temas amorosos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si odias a las niñas, pero les robaste su ropa a unas y te las pusiste, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (que los chicos ya no se junten con Him).

Si cuando te levantas, tu cabello parece el de Sedusa, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres tener a Kaoru como coach, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si temiste cantar "Love, Love Beam" por temor a que te persiguiesen cucarachas gigantes, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que el profesor debería de tomar clases de baile, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (no se ustedes, pero baila peor que mi abuela).

Si quieres unas medias como las de Him, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres tener la habilidad de Himeko, de chingar a las personas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (¿En qué carajos estás pensando?).

Si cuando usas falda te enfermas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si viste a un perro enamorarse de una gata, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (a la mierda la lógica).

Si quieres conocer el secreto de Momoko para comer, comer y no engordar, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres tener un perro robot de mascota, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si besaste un sapo pensando que se convertiría en príncipe, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez intentaste escapar con tu amigo que tiene cara de espagueti, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te creció una flor en la nariz, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres saber quién es el estilista de Himeko, para nunca ir con él/ella, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres ser alcalde por un día, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, hay un capítulo más, será más largo.

Quería que este fuese más largo, pero trabajo en la continuación de otra de mis historias, y estaba pensando hacer una continuación de 'mis sentimientos en papel', pero eso no se aun si hacerla o no, ¿Ustedes que dicen?, ¿quisieran una continuación?, ¿de qué pareja, si así fuese?

Bueno, nada más que decir, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
